The present invention is related to a method for forming an end surface of a heat pipe and the structure thereof, and more particularly, to an end surface of a heat pipe without being protrudent and the method for forming the same that effectively reduces the volume occupied by the useless segment of the heat pipe, or renders the heat pipe having a certain length to cooperate with more heat dissipating fins.
Having the characteristics of high thermal conductivity, fast thermal conduction, light weight, non-movable components and simple structure, heat pipes are able to deliver large amount of heat without consuming electricity, and therefore are commonly used in the market.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional heat pipe 1a. The heat pipe 1a has an inside pipe member 10a which is a hollow tube. The pipe member 10a has two ends 11a and 12a which are one-surfaces protrudent outwards. The end 11a is a closing end formed by a shrinking process, while the end 12a is a sealing end. Before the pipe member 10a is completely sealed, the end 12a is at an open state for conveniently placing the wick structure 13a inside the pipe member 10a and go attaching the wick structure 13a to the internal wall. After proper amount of working fluid (not shown) is filled inside and the vacuuming process is performed, the end 12a is sealed through a sealing process by the application of tin or soldering so that a closing point 120a is formed. Therefore, the above-mentioned heat pipe 1a is accomplished.
In the practical implement, the conventional heat pipe 1a usually cooperatively passes through and is connected with a plurality of heat dissipating fins for heat dissipation in order to lower the temperature thereof. As such, the heat pipe 1a can continuously work as the temperature balance is maintained. However, the shrinking structure of the two ends 11a and 12a and the closing point 120a have poor thermal conductivity, where not only have a bad influence for enhancing the efficiency of the thermal conductivity, but also cause the inconvenience of cooperating with the heat dissipating fins thereon owing to the irregular structure of the end surfaces. Besides, the heat pipe with such structure will excessively occupy the internal space of the electronic products, especially the modern electronic products often have a limited internal space and a miniaturization design. As shown in FIG. 1, clearly the heat pipe 1a has a length L much longer than the practical length 1 that the heat dissipating fins can be actually mounted thereon.
Therefore, there exist inconvenience and drawbacks for practically applying the structure of the above-mentioned conventional heat pipe. There is thus a substantial need to provide a method for forming an end surface of a heat pipe that resolves the above drawbacks in the prior art.